DN Angels: A New Beginning
by Miki girl
Summary: After the Great Battle, a new research team recovers some unknown DNA only to discover a new and more powerful Angel. Is she from Dark and Krad's past? Or is she something new that even Dark and Krad together can't beat? The Angel of Dreams and Power,Luna
1. Chapter 1

created: May 2/10

_**DN Angels!**_

_The Return of the Angels and an Old but New Light_

**Chapter 1**

_**The Rebirth of Luna**_

(Pretend that Dark and Krad never disappeared at the end of episode 26 ok?)

" She is almost completed Sir," A scientist with dark blue hair told a rather tall man with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

" Good," the tall man chuckled and smiled, " We were able to recover the last of her DNA and now we will be bale to revive her,"

" Sir we have just completed the project," one of the women turned in her seat and looked at the two men standing behind her,

" Good job Mrs. Summerfield, now we can fight Dark with this new creature, this shall bring back memories that Dark doesn't want to remember," Mrs. Summerfield turned back to the computer and typed in something. The machines on the other side of the glass wall stopped and moved away as one of the machines set down a young girl with blonde hair.

" Mr. Rogers? What are your orders?" Mrs. Summerfield asked,

" Let her awaken," came to cold and harsh reply, the woman nodded,

" Yes Sir," suddenly the young girl opened her eyes to revel dark blue eyes full of mystery, calmness, power and longing.

" She has woken!" another woman smiled, the young girl blinked slowly then looked around her, suddenly the machines in the room exploded and the glass wall shattered. The smoke cleared and Mr. Rogers coughed then opened his eyes. There was the girl with two pale and dark golden wings.

" She's amazing," he heard someone say then whispers of success.

" What have you done to my brother?" the girl asked, she folded her wings so that they hid her from their view.

" Brother?" Mr. Rogers asked

" Tony, the boy that was beside me before Dark sealed Krad and the rest of us away," the young winged girl said in a mysterious but yet calm and fearsome voice.

" That happened 41 years ago my dear," Mr. Rogers said and stood to his full height and walked over to the girl,

" That can't be," she whispered, then watched as the man stood in front of her,

" We brought you back to life, we are your masters and you will do as we say," he smiled then was suddenly thrown against a wall,

" An Angel has no master," The girl said then walked towards the doors, the group of scientist tried to block her but they were thrown across the room as if there was a strong gust of wind,

" She's using one of her mind powers to push us away Sir." Mrs. Summerfield said as she got up, the girl had reached the doors and opened them then disappeared outside.

" Leave her, She'll bring Dark out and maybe even Krad," Mr. Roger's smiled, " The rebirth of the Golden Angel of Dreams and Power…Luna,"


	2. Chapter 2

_**DN Angels!**_

_The Return of the Angels and an old but New Light!_

Chapter 2

_Luna, and Dark! _

_The two of the Past!_

" Daisuke!" A voice called to a red haired 15-year-old boy sleeping in his bed,

" Let me sleep!" the boy replied sleepily,

" But Daisuke! Don't you have a date with Miss Riku?" Daisuke snapped open his eyes and jumped out of his bed. He stopped then turned to Towa the one that had woken him up,

" Towa out of my room now!" Daisuke pointed to his door, a little bunny hopped onto Daisuke's chair,

" Wiz!" Towa grabbed the bunny, " I've been looking all over for you! Let's go!" Towa smiled then walked out with a struggling Wiz in her arms. Daisuke sighed then changed and ran downstairs.

" Daisuke!" his mother, Emiko called out, as he was about to leave the house,

" What?" he asked frozen in mid run out through the door;

"A little girl was at the door earlier today, she said she had to talk to you," Emiko walked over to Daisuke,

" What was her name?" Daisuke blinked, Emiko shrugged

" I don't know, she just said, we'll again soon then she just left." Emiko sighed then seemed to remember something,

" She had blonde hair and dark blue eyes," Daisuke's father, Kosuke said standing beside Emiko.

" Never seen her in my life dad," Daisuke sighed, " I have to go meet Riku now bye!" and he ran through the door before his family and Towa could say anything.

" It's nice to meet you Riku…My name is Luna," a blonde haired girl with dark blue eyes told a red haired girl with brown eyes.

" That's a nice name…Oh hey Daisuke!" Riku waved to the red haired boy running over to them,

" I'm so sorry I'm late Miss Riku," Daisuke panted then blinked at Luna,

" Oh, hello," Luna looked him straight in the eye then narrowed her eyes,

" So, you're the Tamer of Dark Mousy?" she crossed her arms and glared,

" What do you mean?" Daisuke tried to hide that he wasn't,

" **You can't lie to her Daisuke, I think she's an Angel,"** Dark's voice entered Daisuke's mind,

" What do you mean Dark?" Daisuke asked the phantom thief in his mind,

" **I think I know her from somewhere…"** then he felt the voice leave,

" My name is Luna," the blonde haired girl with dark blue eyes replied holding out her hand, Daisuke shook her hand then tilted his head,

" Daisuke Come on! We were going to the museum today," Riku looked at Daisuke, " Luna can come since she knows you or rather Dark?"

Daisuke laughed nervously, in truth Luna scared him. She was mysterious to start with and she seemed to see right into your heart and mind.

" Thanks for coming with me to the museum Daisuke," Riku smiled and climbed into her car and was driven to her house, which meant Daisuke was left alone with the mysterious Luna.

" Which way to your house Miss Luna?" Daisuke asked, Luna blinked and breathed in sharply but did so quietly,

" I don't have a home," Luna looked down at the ground her dark blue eyes full of sadness,

" I've never seen her eyes like this," Daisuke thought to himself,

" **Daisuke let me talk to her ok?"** Dark's voice said, Daisuke nodded then thought about Riku and blushed then turned into Dark. Luna gasped a little and looked at the tall purple haired boy with dark purple eyes.

" I was right you are Dark and he is you," Luna said when they entered Daisuke's house, Dark nodded,

" Dai…oh Dark and that's the girl from this morning!" Emiko yelled out while stirring some paste.

" I'm Luna pleased to meet you," Luna held out her hand and Emiko shook it,

" Now let me ask you some questions Dark," Luna looked into Dark's eyes,

" Go ahead," Dark shrugged and went upstairs to Daisuke's room while Luna followed him,

" Why did you seal Krad, Tony, me and yourself?" Luna put her hands on her hips and waited for his answer,

" What do you mean? I only sealed Krad and myself but somehow the seal didn't work but the Black Wings was still destroyed." Dark blinked,

" Krad…" Luna muttered, Dark looked at her,

" **Why do I feel like I've seen her before?"** Dark thought then crossed his arms as she sat down on the floor with her back against the wall.

" So you don't remember me or Tony then?" Luna hugged her knees and Dark saw tears fill her eyes.

" Tony…Oh!" Dark's eyes widened as he saw a flashback.

" Dark! Don't do this!" Krad yelled as Dark was about to seal him and himself,

" Dark!" a voice called out and both Krad and Dark looked in the direction of where the voice had come from,

" Tony! Get back!" Dark yelled out to the brown haired boy with blue wings,

" Luna you too!" a blonde haired girl with dark blue eyes and pale dark golden wings stopped flying towards Krad and Dark.

" But… Dark if you seal him you'll also be sealing us!" Luna called out tears falling from her eyes.

" We won't get to see each other! I won't get to see my brother!" Dark looked at Luna then turned away and finished the sealing, there was a bright light and all the angel's feathers circled them,

" Dark!" Tony and Luna's voice called out into the night. When the light faded there were no Angels in sight, instead there were only a couple of feathers flying around on the wind. The colours of these feathers were Black, White, Blue and pale dark Golden.

" I knew that you looked Familiar," Dark said leaning back on the chair with Wiz on his lap, Wiz then hopped off Dark's lap and sat on Luna's shoulder.

" Toby didn't make it though Dark…" Luna stood up and looked outside of the window,

" So I guess Krad is here to?" Luna turned around and looked at the tall purple haired teenager phantom thief. Dark nodded and Luna sighed heavily.

" My other half. Krad. He would do anything to get his hands on you, with you on their side we were be destroyed." Dark stood up and stretched,

" Luna! Your room is ready!" Emiko called from downstairs. Dark looked at Luna's face to see her smile. Oh how he loved her smile, it made her face appear child-like, gentle and friendly. When she smiled it melted your heart, it made you happy to be alive, it could even cheer you up when you are in your darkest hour.

" Coming Emiko!" Luna called back and smiled and closed her eyes then walked out of Daisuke's room.

Dark didn't realize that he and Daisuke switched,

" **So you like her Dark?"** Daisuke thought to his "Other" self,

" **Yeah, I guess you could say that since we switched, I loved her before We were all sealed, I met Luna after I told Rika, Risa and Riku's grandmother that I couldn't see her anymore,"** Dark's voice replied, Daisuke smiled,

" Dai!" Towa appeared in his doorway, " Emiko just finished making supper," Daisuke smiled and followed Towa downstairs where Emiko, Kosuke and Luan were setting the table.

" Luna's going to be living with us for now Dai," His grandfather, Daiki, told Daisuke,

" What!?" Daisuke yelled out **(and did an anime fall)** then sighed but heard a soft giggle, he looked up and saw Luna smiling and trying not to laugh, he smiled, then blushed when she smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

ATTENTION!

Due to that I've been busy, the chapter will not be uploaded for some time, here is the DN Angel opening theme song and my version of the song:

DN Angel real version:

Darkness of white you can

Through the sadness take your flight

And become the wings that pierce the veil,

Spreading strong and true tonight,

Musical intro

Brought into the light at last,

By the cold exposing sun,

I was granted freedom tamed,

To become the chosen one,

Through a mirror, night reflected,

Miraculous to see,

My soul threw away the mask, that hides the deeper me,

Breaking the Dark of night,

Piercing through the painted white,

Cut it all away from yesterday,

Till a new eras in sight,

Unlock the heart within,

Let it spread its wings and soar,

Rising up in flight,

Through the night of white,

And fly on forever more!

Finishing music

DN Angel theme song (My version)

Some years they have gone by, and the world has found its peace,

And to understand, the angel's wings,

Spreading strong and true tonight,

Musical intro

Brought into the Flash of light,

By the cold exposing sun,

We were granted freedom tamed,

To become the chosen ones,

Through a mirror, the light reflected,

Miraculous to see,

Our souls threw away the masks, that hid the deeper us,

Breaking the Dark of night,

Piercing through the Tainted light,

Cut it all away from yesterday,

Till the eras in sight,

Unlock our hearts within,

Let us spread our wings and soar,

Rising up in flight,

Through the Night of Light,

And fly on forever more!

Finishing music


	4. Chapter 4

Stage 3: Krad and Luna

''Luna come on! I don't want to be late for class!'' Daisuke complained to the blonde haired and dark blue eyed girl as they slowly walked up the stairs.

''You can go ahead Daisuke, this is my first day so I won't get in trouble,'' Luna said coldly, ''Besides Emiko, Kosuke and Daiki forced me to attend this school,'' Daisuke glanced at Luna then sighed,

Daisuke walked into the classroom and sat at his desk, Riku stood beside his desk as they quietly talked about Luna,

''Alright students we have a new student,'' Mr. Richfield, their teacher said, the door opened and Luna walked in,

''She's so beautiful!'' Daisuke's best friend, Takeshi yelled, Luna blinked then closed her eyes, tilted her head slightly and smiled,

''My name's Luna I'm Daisuke's cousin.'' Daisuke nodded then stopped,

''What!''

''I'm so sorry Dai!'' Luna sobbed because she made her ''cousin'' drop his books she hugged Daisuke in a cousinly way.

''It's alright Luna, Let's just head back home now,'' Daisuke picked up his books and sighed, Luna followed then frowned

''Emiko, can I go out for a bit?'' Luna asked, Emiko nodded and smiled,

''Of course Luna, but be back soon, Dark is supposed to be stealing something tonight,'' Luna blinked then nodded, she walked out of the Niwa's household. Luna took a deep breath letting the warm air of summer surround her. The school year had gone by quickly and everyone was going to be attending college. Luna sighed and started walking down the street. Luna looked at all the different stores but felt like someone was watching her, she turned around and saw a tall blonde haired man; he was the same height as Dark. He even looked like Dark but with blonde hair and a more sinister look. Luna shivered and continued walking. She walked into the park and glanced behind her, the blonde guy had stopped following her, and she sighed then turned around and screamed! There was the blonde guy in front of her staring at her.

''What do you want!'' Luna asked taking a step back, the guy blinked,

'' Now surly you would remember me from before everyone was sealed my little Luna,'' Luna gasped then shook her head,

''Are you Krad'' Luna asked glaring

'The one and only,'' Krad smirked, ''you don't seem happy to see me Luna.'' Krad tried to hold her hand but she pulled her hand away,

''Why should I be'' Luna snapped, Krad smiled,

''Don't you remember, we were together trying to destroy Dark Mousy,'' Luna shook her head,

''I'm not going to destroy Dark anymore!'' Luna yelled and turned and ran out of the park. She just ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore; she was so tired that she passed out on a bench while trying to catch her breath.

''Luna'' she heard a voice call, Luna opened her eyes but her vision was blurry, she saw a blurry image of a tall man, Luna thought it was Krad and started trying to punch the person, however because she couldn't see well at that moment, ''Krad'' kept blocking all her punches, finally ''Krad'' just pinned her arms to her side and told Luna in a worried voice,

''Close your eyes then open them again you might be able to see again.'' Luna did as she was told and her vision cleared, pinning her arm to her side was Dark. Luna looked into his dark purple eyes and her eyes started to water.

''Luna what happened'' Dark let go of her arms and looked at her, he then realized that she was close to tears. Dark blinked his eyes then embraced her. Luna sobbed for a couple minutes then told Dark what happened,

''Krad knows I'm here,'' Luna sighed, Dark still embraced her but when he heard about Krad he glared and stepped back.

''What did he say to you,'' Dark asked Luna as she wiped away the last of her tears,

''To destroy you like we were going to do years ago...'' Luna replied

Dark looked at Luna, he could see the tears on her face, he wondered but the white winged angel said to the sweet, innocent woman.

''He doesn't have a tamer, I couldn't sense anyone else, he has his own body now.'' Luna looked into Dark's eyes.

''Isn't that impossible...unless you taught him a spell...'' Dark tilted his head and Luna nodded,

''That is how I was able to obtain my own body and let Lucy live her life. I-I couldn't bear to see err hurt anymore, she always told me she was fine but she was always in pain Dark. I did what I thought was right, speaking of teaching Krad new spells there is one spell you should be careful about.'' Luna blinked her tears away and sighed,

'' A spell to control one and tell them to do things against their will, if someone was affected by this spell, their eyes would be a light red, the colour of Daisuke's eyes.'' Luna started walking to the Niwa household, Dark followed,

''I see, so this is a dangerous spell then'' Luna nodded then smiled,

''As long as he doesn't use the spell to tame another angel then we should be fine, to break the spell you have to get them to remember the thing they care about most, 'Luna and Dark had reached the house and entered the house only to be struck by disaster.


	5. Chapter 5

Stage 4: The female Phantom Thief's spell

''Dark and Luna!'' Emiko yelled at them then pointed to the table, ''you're late for dinner!'' Luna nodded and sat down at the table after taking off her boots and jacket, Dark just stood there, Emiko had wandered to the living room to talk to Kosuke and Daiki.

''That means to sit at the table and eat Dark.'' Luna looked at him with her dark blue eyes, Dark blushed and nodded and sat down,

''**Hey! Dark! Change! I want to eat and talk to Luna!'' **Daisuke's voice filled his head,

''**Why should I, I haven't seen Luna since we were sealed'' **Dark growled in his head, Luna tilted her head and laughed,

''Daisuke is ever so stubborn at times.'' Dark flinched,

''How do you know-'' Luna finished his sentence,

'' I know what you two were saying...I'm the Angel of Dreams and Power, I can have many powers Dark'' Luna pointed a finger at him looking like she was scolding him. Dark smiled and he and Luna ate dinner while having a nice and open conversation. Luna got up and set the dishes in the sink and started to wash them when Emiko bolted into the kitchen and literally throw Luna out of the kitchen,

''I told you once, I've told you a hundred times! Lay off the kitchen work!'' Luna blinked then smiled,

''Ok,'' she then turned and walked into her room as Dark chuckled, Luna never learned.

''Hey! Thanks for working so late today Terry!'' A boy with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes said to the blonde haired and dark blue eyed girl,

''No problem Tommy,'' Luna replied and gathered her things, putting them in her small black bag then walked out of the restaurant. Luna wore a mini white skirt with black leggings that came up to her ankles and a black tank top. Luna blinked and pulled the elastic out of her now hip long blonde hair, it fell into wavy straight hair. She walked to the park where she saw Risa and Riku.

''Riku and Risa!'' Luna smiled and waved then walked over, Riku and Risa blinked then waved back,

''We haven't seen you in a while Luna,'' Riku said, Risa just stared and Luna nodded,

'' Yeah, I have a full time job at a restaurant now so I don't have time to hang out much and then I have to get my stuff for collage'' Risa chuckled,

''You with a job, that is just...not you Luna!'' Luna blinked then smiled,

''I have to earn money somehow.'' Luna pointed out, ''we are hiring more people if you care to give it a shot'' Riku nodded and said that they would be at the restaurant tomorrow morning.

''I'm back!'' Luna called out and slipped her shoes.

''Oh, Luna just in time, could you make dinner tonight'' Emiko asked, Luna nodded then heard someone coming downstairs.

''Oh...hey Daisuke'' Luna smiled and waved a little, Daisuke smiled back. Luna made her way to the kitchen wondering what to make when she sensed that something was wrong.

''Emiko! I can't make dinner tonight! I'm so sorry!'' Luna ran out of the kitchen slipped on her shoes and ran out the door but didn't realize that Daisuke was behind her. They ran to the park and stopped when they saw Krad and Satoshi.

''But isn't Satoshi Krad's Tamer'' Daisuke was shocked, Krad laughed and threw Satoshi to the ground who was unconscious.

''Another little spell that Luna taught me,'' Luna gasped then shook her head,

''Luna did this to her tamer too...right Luna,'' Krad looked at the female angel.

''I did to protect Lucy from harm'' Luna snapped then closed her eyes and two pale golden wings appeared, as Daisuke changed into Dark and Width became his wings. Krad glared at Dark,

''You would never let her use her full power Dark Mousy...If she was with me she could use her powers to their full point.'' Krad held out a white feather.

''Krad! If you don't go back to Satoshi soon he'll disappear into the one art that the Hikari family has hidden for years, which is where I, my other self and Toby were born from.'' Dark and Krad looked at Luna confused,

''There is no other artwork!'' Krad hissed, Luna nodded,

''Like you are the opposite of Dark the Black wings has an opposite too, it is called the White wings also known as the White mirror but everyone calls it the Angels frozen in time'' Dark blinked and looked at Luna,

''_So, she was born from a Hikari artwork like us...''_ Dark thought to himself,

''What will happen to Satoshi then'' Daisuke asked within Dark's head

''What will happen to Satoshi Luna,'' Dark asked the golden winged angle, she turned her head and looked into his dark purple eyes with her own dark blue eyes,

''He will disappear inside the artwork just like Lucy and Taylor did before him after we left their bodies.'' Dark blinked,

''Why-'' Luna glared

''I didn't know until it was too late!'' Krad laughed,

''This is great the two of you fighting!'' Luna calmed herself down then held out a single golden feather and pointed it at Krad.

''Wind of Sorrow'' Luna muttered and a swirl of wind surrounded her then unleashed its fury at Krad who was knocked against a tree and slid to the ground.

''Great! Now's she's pissed'' Krad thought to himself, ''If I want to bind her to my will now is the time since she's too busy fighting with Dark.'' Krad held out a single white feather and it glowed a pale golden colour then he drew a circle in the air and Luna was standing in the middle. (Because of where she should fighting with Dark mind you ) He smiled then muttered a couple of words in German then the circle rushed forward and hit Kuna in the back. Luna screamed out in pain and fell to the ground, she was clutching her stomach then her screaming stopped and her eyes changed to a bright red.

''Luna! Krad what did you do!'' Dark glared at the blonde haired male angel as Luna stood up and held out a golden feather sending wind of Sorrow after him.

'' She is now bound to my will Dark, I will get her to summon or should I say, separate from her other half so that her other half may be brought into the world in her own body instead of being inside Luna.'' Krad laughed and Luna smiled then suddenly white and golden feathers surrounded them then they disappeared.

'' Daisuke we have a problem!'' Dark shouted out loud, ''and it's about to get worse!''


	6. Chapter 6

_**DN Angels: A New beginning:**_

**Stage 5: The Angel of Love and Hope**

''Daisuke tonight we have to stop them from separating Luna and her other half and hopefully get Satoshi as Krad's tamer once again,'' Dark flew through the air his hair all over the place as the wind whipped at his body. Daisuke had been sick so it was easy for Dark to take over his body.

''And hopefully they don't try to use the spell that separates us from each other.'' Daisuke thought to Dark weakly, Dark nodded in agreement.

''Most likely that's the spell Krad and Luna will use against us, Luna said when their hands glow a light blue then to not let them touch you or they'll rip you right out of the other's body.'' If Daisuke could shudder Dark thought he would. He flew on silent black wings then landed on a building where he could sense Luna and Krad's magic and the artwork of a Hikari. Dark leaped down and landed gracefully on the ground, he looked around then saw a flash of golden yellow from a bush; he walked over and pushed the bush aside to revel stairs.

''Let's hope Luna didn't separate from her other half yet.'' He walked down and his eyes widened

''Daisuke we're too late.'' Dark said as he saw two female angels standing before him. One was lying unconscious on the ground. She had long pink hair that came up to her thighs and pink wings. Luna was kneeling in front of the Angel her now red eyes dancing with glee.

''Dark! So nice of you to join us,'' Krad appeared beside Luna who now stood up, Dark curled his hand into a fist.

''Where's Satoshi,'' Dark asked as he and Daisuke remembered that the blonde male angel had already separated from his tamer.

''It's too late for him,'' Came a cold, harsh and threatening voice, Dark wanted to wish it wasn't real, the sweet, innocent and joyful Luna he once knew was no more.

''Is that her other self Dark'' Daisuke asked, Dark nodded

''I'm not sure but I believe it is'' The pink winged angel stirred and opened her eyes. They were a soft pink to match her hair and wings.

''Luna I command you and the Angel of Love and Hope to separate Dark from his Tamer.'' Krad grinned then flapped his white wings and watched from the ledge he landed on. The pink winged angel stood up and glanced around the room,

''Pain, sorrow, regret, madness,'' it said in a summery kind of voice, ''Luna wants to not bring harm to the ones she loves. Help her remember Dark! That is the only way to stop this curse!'' Luna looked at the Angel of Love and Hope then at Dark.

''Luna! It's me! Dark! '' Dark froze in place wishing that Luna was beside him, he loved the little innocent, joyful and kind angel.

''Dark...'' Luna whispered then whimpered in pain and held her head, ''Pain! It hurts! '' Luna shook her head quickly in pain. Dark flinched, Luna didn't need to go through this, and it was driving him mad.

''Luna...'' The pink winged Angel spoke again and Luna opened one eye, her eyes clouded with pain. ''Remember fun and innocent times'' Luna screamed out in pain and Krad growled,

''No! '' He launched himself at the Angel of Love and Hope Dark was about to help her, but she slipped out of the way and stood beside Luna once more hugging the blonde haired female angel tightly as Luna shook her head in pain.

''Dark will help us...Dark is a good friend...The curse was not made for you.'' The pink winged Angel repeated over and over until Luna stopped screaming and shaking her head. Luna stood still and then fell to her knees with the other angel. Dark hadn't been paying attention to Krad and suddenly he screamed out in pain and heard Daisuke yell out in pain as well. He felt like that a piece of his soul was being ripped away. Finally it was over but for some reason he heard Daisuke struggling.

''Daisuke! '' Dark turned around and saw that Krad had Daisuke. He said something and Daisuke went unconscious. Then suddenly a white glow surrounded everyone and they all looked at the statue with three Angels standing in a circle their wings touching and holding each other's hands.

''The Angels frozen in time...the Hikari Artwork. '' Luna muttered, her eyes were now the dark blue once, Luna's eyes. Daisuke glowed then disappeared. Dark growled,

''What-'' But Krad smiled,

''He is inside the Artwork with my tamer, the Angel of Dreams and Luna's tamer.'' Krad spun around and raced up the stairs and left the three remaining angels.

''My other half...'' Luna stood up and looked at the pink winged girl. ''Anul (Ann-you'll)'' Dark walked over to the two female angels.

''We must destroy the artwork to bring them back, we must be the Angels Frozen in time'' Anul whispered, Luna nodded then stood in front of one of the Angels, her golden wings spread out as Anul did the same their wings touching and then they held hands.

''Dark, come.'' Anul told the black-winged angel, Dark walked over and did the same spreading out his wings so that they touched Anul's and Luna's then held their hands. Anul spoke in a strong and sing song like voice,

''We are the three of Light!

We call upon our ancestors!

To bring back the light!

To guide our strength!

And guide our Hearts!

To release!

The ones we lost in our flight!'' The statue behind them glowed and then suddenly shattered then four shapes were left and they landed on the ground the glowing stopped and revealed the four humans that had been trapped in the statue. Luna chocked back a sob as well as Anul. The four humans stirred and looked at the three angels standing before them.

''Taylor! '' Anul cried out and wrapped her arms around a brown haired girl with brown eyes. The girl, Taylor, hugged Anul back. Luna stared at the girl with wavy black hair and blue eyes.

''Lucy...'' Luna felt the tears fill her eyes then they spilled over. Lucy stood up and hugged the blonde haired female angel.

''Thank you all. '' Lucy and Taylor both said when the two boys, Satoshi and Daisuke stood up, ''you have woken us up from our Nightmare. Please take care of Anul and Luna.'' And with that they faded away. Anul and Luna stood there for a moment then made their way up the stairs and into the night sky with the three boys following. Dark felt so relieved that Luna was back. He looked at Anul and was shocked to see that the pink winged angel did look exactly like Luna expect for her pink wings, eyes and hair.

''There are some things that we should tell you.'' Luna turned as did Anul. ''We are all in grave danger.'' The two angels said at that same time.

* * * * * Sorry if it's a bit...confusing!

NEXT CHAPTER: THE POWER OF THREE! TOBY'S RETURN!


	7. Chapter 7

''Anul! Stop!'' Daisuke cried out as the pink haired girl ran through the park with Daisuke at her heels, Anul laughed and continued to run and soon both she and Daisuke were out of sight. Luna sighed, her blonde hair ties up with a black ribbon. She walked with her hands in her pockets.

''What's up Luna,'' Luna groaned,

''Must you intrude on my moment of peace without Daisuke and Anul screaming like little kids Dark.'' Luna turned around to face the purple haired and dark purple eyed man. Dark chuckled

'' It's my job right'' Luna rolled her eyes then turned around and walked the way that Anul and Daisuke had ran. Dark followed then walked beside his blonde haired and dark blue eyed friend.

'' Dark!'' suddenly a pink haired girl hugged him, Dark stopped then sighed,

'' Hey Anul...'' He did not like the cheerful and annoying girl. After all she was the other half of Luna. Luna was quiet, shy, innocent and short-tempered while Anul was the opposite although there were things that they had in common. Dark smiled when the younger girl let go of him, he looked at Luna who had bought herself a four bedroom house, and he sighed. Dark missed hearing her practise late into the night playing her instruments, one night when she caught him listening she taught him how to play the piano. They could play together with him on the piano and her playing the violin. He loved the music she made from both the piano and the violin.

'' Luna said that she's going to bake a cake then she'll share it all with us!'' Anul spread out her arms and twirled around like a young child. Dark saw Luna smile, he smiled too then stopped. Luna used to be like that before Anul was separated from her then she became quiet and shy.

'' Could I help'' Dark looked at the startled faces of his friends and ''brother'' he shrugged,

'' I have a right to learn right'' Anul frowned but Luna nodded,

''Sure, come on then!'' she grabbed his hand and led him away from the others. She let go of his hand when they left the park then looked at Dark as they walked

'' What do you want from me this time Dark'' she asked as she pulled her black hat over her eyes and face.

'' Just want to learn...besides you need the company, being all alone all the time...and I want to hear you play the violin.'' He confessed the last part; Luna looked into his dark wine purple eyes and smiled,

'' It's been awhile since I last played for you and the others'' Dark nodded then put his hands behind his head. They arrived at Luna's house and got straight to work. While the cake was baking, she pulled out her violin and he sat on the piano bench. She flipped through the pages then stopped and smiled. She knew that this was Dark's favourite one the one that involved the piano. She began to play and soon after Dark joined in, they played a slow, steady sad tune until the cake was done then they stopped and finished the cake off before bringing everyone to Luna's house to have dinner. After dinner Luna and Dark played for hours and well into the night. Luna had fallen asleep on the couch after everyone left but Dark had stayed behind a while longer to put the instruments away when he saw her sleeping. He walked over and looked at her, she looked so peaceful, and a few strands of hair fell across her face giving her a child-like face. Dark smiled then picked her up with a hand around her back and the other under her knees, he carried her to her room where he stopped in shock. Paintings. Everywhere, so not only was a great musician but also an artist. He gazed at the paintings then his eyes stopped at one. It was a painting of him and Luna, he realized it the picture that Emiko took when Anul was still apart of Luna. Her dark blue eyes full of life, laughter and happiness, her hip long blonde hair was blown back from the wind and was held up by the black ribbon he gave her and the exact same one she was wearing now, he put her down on her bed and took the ribbon out and placed it on her nightstand before going back to the painting. Dark was standing his hands in his pockets and he was smiling at the child-like Luna who had been running in the afternoon after being cooped up in the house.

'' Why repaint this picture'' Dark said to himself before leaving Luna's house to return to his own home.

'' I must find Luna and Anul...and quickly'' Tommy, Luna's co-worker mumbled, his blue hair falling over his dark blue eyes. Tommy sighed, '' She must know the truth...that Toby isn't dead...'' two light blue wings appeared on his back and he flexed them. '' That Toby was right infront of her''


	8. Author's Note

Due to that I'm visiting my family, I will not be updating as much as there is no internet connection where I am...Sorry for the inconvenience. I will keep writing though! Then when I'm back there will be a overload of updating all my stories! Again I'm so, so, so, so sorry ;'(

With love to you all 3

-Miki girl


	9. Closed

Due to Writer's Block I can't seem to come up with any more chapters to this story.

Sorry for the inconvenience!

However if anyone wants to adopt the story please let me know and credit me please! (Either credit Kyrea or Miki Girl both are my accounts)

If I do however write another part of the story I will upload it so for now this story is unfortunately closed.

Again so sorry for the inconvenience!

With all love,

-Miki Girl


End file.
